Blast From the Past
by Pamey
Summary: After ten years of seperation Misty reunites with old friends but its not really how she pictured it. Will she forgive and forget or will she put the past behind her once and for all, and keep it there? AshxMisty Romance
1. Unexpected Reunions

Hey everyone it's me again with a new AAML story! I hope this one turns out as good as my first story but I guess that's up to you guys to decide. This story will be probably a little shorter than my other one, maybe four chapters? And I'm writing the story as I go along and I have the story done in my mind so I won't leave you hanging for too long. Please review and here is the first chapter of Blast From the Past!

I don't own Pokemon or the characters, only Jasmine is my character.

Ages: Ash: 21 Misty: 21 Jasmine: 23 Brock: 24 Daisy/Lily/Violet: 26 ish?

"Misty hurry up Jasmine is already here! If you don't get down here in 10 seconds we are all going to leave without you!" screamed Daisy from the stairs up to her sister.

"Alright I'm coming hold you horses!" Misty screamed back. She sighed as she closed her door and sat her self down in front of the mirror. She stared at herself and her reflection stared right back at her. She had grown up a lot from how she was at age 12. She had lost the yellow tank top, suspenders, and shorts outfit and let her hair grow a bit down to her shoulders, but it was still that fiery orange she always had and sometimes hated. She still had those beautiful cerulean eyes that were bluer than any ocean. She shook her hair a little bit and let her soft orange curls fall in front of her chest and she thought she looked kind of pretty, maybe not as pretty as her sisters, but still acceptable. Truth be told she was a gorgeous young girl and many guys had their eyes on the youngest Waterflower sister but she never noticed them or ignored them because there was only one guy she ever loved and she learned that she couldn't trust her self with any guy without getting her heart shattered. She began lifting her hair into a ponytail when she looked to her left, dropped her hair and sighed. It was a picture of her 10 years ago. She was standing in front of a familiar house, the Ketchum residence, and she was with her arms around her two best friends Brock Slate and Ash Ketchum. She focused her eyes on the boy to her right, that jet black hair she would never forget, the boy who brought her out of her shell, but also broke her heart. She shook her head of the thought and flipped the picture face down to get rid of the memory. She stood back up before stealing one more glance at herself and giving a small smile, hoping that maybe tonight something magical would finally happen. Boy was she right.

--

"Well girls, me, Daisy, and Violet are meeting up with some friends at this party so you two are alone together ok? Now same rules apply and if any guys try to mess with you, you know how to fend them off, that's why you will find a small convenient bottle of pepper spray in your bag Misty." Violet instructed them joking towards the last part, as she drove down the streets of Cerulean to Pallet Town where the biggest party of the year was being held.

"Yes Lily." Misty and Jasmine said simultaneously. Misty knew that Lily was just trying to look out for her, since she technically was her guardian along with Daisy and Violet, but she seemed to be the one with the most common sense and always looked out for Misty. She knew she was joking about the last part but knew not to mess with her sisters because as much as they cared, their punishments weren't all that pretty, like cleaning up the little gifts the Pokemon left. Misty shuddered at the thought but felt someone's hand go on her arm.

"Look Mist there it is! Wow look at all those lights and all those people!" Jasmine exclaimed. Misty looked out the window and was just as surprised as Jasmine. Normally when she visited Pallet it was the quietest town; she never saw the nightlife of it. Lily pulled up into the parking lot and everyone quickly scrambled out not being able to contain their excitement from going in.

"Name?" asked the security guard at the front of the door.

"Waterflower, party of 6." Daisy responded.

"Right this way miss, your table is number 47." The guard said as he led the girls to their table.

"Six?" asked Misty confused.

"Yeah remember how I told you we are meeting up with my boyfriend here?" Jasmine reminded her.

"Oh right." Misty replied still trying to remember if Jasmine ever told her.

"Here is your table ladies and John will be your server if you need drinks or food at any time." The guard told them.

"Thanks." Violet said.

"Oh this is so awesome!" Daisy said excitedly as she looked at the room. People were dancing everywhere and lights were flashing in every direction. The dance floor took up one half of the room while the round dining tables occupied the other. "K' girls we see our friends over there so we will see you back at the car and 12 sharp got it?" Daisy instructed.

"Whatever you say." Misty replied as the three girls left. " I think they are the ones who need the curfew not us." Misty giggled.

"Come on Mist there is someone I want you to meet." Jasmine said as she pulled her towards a boy. "Misty this is my boyfriend Brock Slate, Brock this is my best friend I was telling you about, Misty Waterflower." Jasmine introduced.

"Misty?" said a surprised Brock. He hadn't seen her in 10 years.

"Wow Brock I haven't seen you in a such a long time!" exclaimed an equally surprised Misty as she gave him a friendly hug.

"How do you guys know each other?" asked a confused Jasmine.

"Jazz, this is the same Brock I traveled with before remember?"

"I didn't know this was the Brock you were talking about, I thought it was a coincidence. Huh small world? Come on Brock we saved ya a seat at our table lets get something to drink." Jasmine told Brock as she led the two back to their table.

--

"So what have you been doing since we stopped traveling?" Brock asked Misty as he swirled around his straw in his drink.

"Well I just came back to Cerulean, helped my sisters run the gym, and that's pretty much it." Misty shrugged.

"And not to mention she met the best person in the world, moi!" Jasmine joked.

"Of course Jazz became my best friend." Misty added with a smile. Misty looked at the couple, they looked so happy, just like the perfect couple. Like the couple she wished she could be apart of. Brock really was lucky to have Jazz as a girlfriend, she was really sweet, talented, and pretty, and helped Misty at the hardest times. Her brown curls helped bring out her shimmering brown eyes and her smile made you feel so happy inside.

"I'm going to get a refill on my drink. Do you girls need any?" Brock asked as he stood up.

"Nope I'm good, Misty?"

"I'm fine thanks Brock." Misty smiled.

"Ok then be right back." Brock said as he gave Jazz a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wow I cant believe you are actually going out with Brock, we were best friends back in the day." _Wow I'm making myself sound ancient_ Misty thought to herself.

"That's good though, I was scared we wouldn't be able to hold a conversation for more than 2 minutes." Laughed Jasmine and Misty joined in. They chatted for a bit until they were interrupted.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" asked a strangely familiar voice but Misty couldn't think of who it could be.

"Oh sorry, I'm already taken." Jasmine replied coolly.

"Oh um, I was actually asking her." The boy said referring to Misty.

"Oh sure." Misty replied as she stood up. When she turned around to get a better look of the guy she realized he looked strangely familiar. He was very handsome and Misty felt rather weak at the knees, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. He led her to the dance floor and a slow song began playing. He hesitantly put his hands on her small waist and she slid her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence he decided to speak up.

"So do you live in Pallet?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm from Cerulean City." She responded.

"Oh an old friend of mind lived there." He said trying to keep up a conversation.

"I see." She said causing the conversation to come to an end. He just smiled at her and they moved along to the rhythm of the song. She stole some glances at him and so did he. _Why does he look so familiar?_ She asked herself. Towards the middle of the song the two locked eyes and seemed immobilized even though they were still dancing. _Those warm chestnut eyes, and black hair, where have I seen them? Nah it couldn't be him, this guy is_ _taller than him and a complete gentleman, it's not possible. I've seen this girl somewhere, that orange hair, and blue eyes, I just can't put my finger on_ _it._ Thought the boy just as stumped as she was. When he noticed he was staring at her he quickly broke the trance and looked elsewhere a little red in the face, Misty was just as flushed.

"So you live in Pallet I'm guessing?" Asked Misty trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, my mom is in charge of the party this year."

"Oh that's cool, do I know her?"

"You might, she's a well known gardener now." He replied. "Her names Delia Ketchum." It seemed like someone pressed the pause on the control of the world as soon as he dropped that name. Her nightmare was back. _It can't be can it?_

"Ash?"

Oh cliffhanger! Well do you like yes or no? Review please! Happy Holidays Folks


	2. A Trip To the Past

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2 and I'm so thankful for all you guys who reviewed and for all those who wanted this next chapter here it is! I just had a bad writers block during the whole fight flashback but the story is hopefully back on track now!

From previous chapter

It seemed like someone pressed the pause on the control of the world as soon as he dropped that name. Her nightmare was back. _It can't be can it?_

"Ash?"

End of flashback

"Misty?" asked Ash after finally realizing who she really was. Misty slowly nodded her head answering his question and then realized Ash's hands were still on her waist and she still had her arms locked around his neck, regardless of the fact that the song was over and a completely upbeat song began playing. She broke out of the dancing position, then mumbled a quick' bye' to Ash while looking at the ground before escaping back to her table. Misty wormed her way through the crowd of people, couples everywhere dancing and laughing, a place she normally would like to be in, but now she would rather be _anywhere_ but here. With her table in sight she pushed her way though and went to her seat to grab her bag.

"Misty where are you going?" asked a confused Jasmine as she saw Misty silently yet furiously talking to herself and getting all her stuff together. "You know we still have 2 hours right? I know you're a punctual person, but isn't this pushing it?" she joked but stopped laughing when Misty gave her a glare that sent chills up her spine. "Mist what's wrong?" she asked worried seeing a look in Misty's eyes, a look of desperation, the want of escape, she could see her eyes brimming with light tears and her makeup beginning to run down her cheeks, but the emotion of fear, confusion, and pain dominated most.

"Jasmine I got to get out of here, I'll explain it to you later, tell Lily I took a cab home." Misty hurriedly said trying to get the heck out of there without catching Ash on her way out.

"Misty did some guy do something to you? Hurt you? Molest you? Because if he did he has to answer to me." Brock said sternly turning into his old Big brother role he had when they were traveling.

"No no Brock no one hurt me I just gotta get-" But Misty was interrupted by another voice, a voice she really didn't need to hear right now.

"Mi..Sty." Ash panted having a harder time getting through the crowd than Misty. When he regained his breath he noticed that it was a 2 for one deal today, in one day he met up with two of his old friends. "Brock what are you doing here?"

"Ash? Man I didn't even recognize you! Haven't you grown up? I see you lost the hat and jacket." Brock teased observing that Ash was now taller and a little more muscular, not the same kid Ash he traveled with 10 years ago. He still had the same messy black hair but looked older, more mature.

"It's great to see you Brock but I'll have catch up with you later, I need to talk to Misty." Ash said focusing his eyes on a trembling Misty.

"Wait a minute buddy. Who are you and what do you need Misty for? You don't even know her." Jasmine said defensively stepping in front of Misty as if she were a barrier. Misty felt a little more relaxed knowing Jasmine would knock the living daylights out of him if he took one step closer.

"Um I'm Ash Ketchum and she happens to be one of my best friends." He answered her a little taken back that some random girl stepped in like that. Jasmine looked to Misty a little confused.

"Wait Ash, that guy that traveled around with you on your journey the one you had a huge-" but her sentence was cut short when Misty nudged her and cut in.

"Correction. Ex-Best friend." Misty replied moving next to Jasmine, feeling how she felt years back, that fiery girl with a temper you didn't want to mess with.

"Misty you're kidding me right? That was such a stupid fight I can't believe your still holding a grudge about it." Ash marveled. "I barely remember it."

"Well let me refresh your memory, it was a fight you started, and a fight that separated us 10 years ago, and now look where we are now. Ash I don't even know you anymore." Misty countered feeling weak at the knees again from getting lost in his eyes again but she knew she could let down her guard; she had to be tough and make him realize it was his entire fault.

"Misty can we please take this outside where we can talk alone? Please." He pleaded noticing that Jasmine seemed to shooting fire out of her eyes and burning a hole in him.

"Alright." Misty said skeptically, giving her bag to Jasmine. As the two began heading out Jasmine quickly ran up to Misty.

"Wait Mist here you might need this in case he…" the rest Ash couldn't hear since she whispered the rest in her ear and Misty's eyes widened a bit. "Here take this." She said giving her a small pepper spray bottle. Misty gave a small laugh before giving the bottle back.

"I don't think that's necessary." she replied and then walked out the door with Ash behind her. _I will never understand girls._ He thought to himself.Jasmine walked back to Brock.

"Hey do you wanna tell me what in the world is going on here?" she said in a frustrated tone. Brock sighed after regaining a little bit of memory of the whole fight and grabbed Jasmines hand.

"Come on Jazz, there is a lot I have to tell you." He told her leading her back to the table.

--

The two silently crossed the street and headed over to the park in view. Both were lost in thought. _This so cannot be happening, it's as if I just fell into my_ _nightmare._ She pinched herself to see if it was a dream. _Damn. _She decided to be the grownup and speak up.

"Well Ash, ya got me here, what's on your mind?" she asked sitting herself on the bench feeling the coolness of it hit her bare legs. She rubbed her legs a bit to regain some warmth and then turned her gaze back up to Ash.

"Misty I know you are probably really mad at me but you have to hear me out. That whole fight was totally stupid and you know it, we were just both stubborn and we were young at that age, and look at us now we aren't little kids anymore."

"Oh so now you remember the fight?" Misty smartly remarked.

"Of course I remember it." He said with a sigh and sat himself next to her. "There isn't a day when I don't." he said quietly putting his head into his hands. Both him and Misty went back to the memory in their minds.

**Flashback 10 years ago**

"Congratulations Ash, I must say I'm honored to have lost to such a powerful trainer. And here you go Ash, here is you badge." Commented the gym leader as she handed Ash the badge. Ash excitedly looked at his badge gleam in his hand.

"Yes we got the 7th badge!" Ash exclaimed picking up his content Pikachu and giving it a hug.

"Nice Battle Ash." Brock said impressed as he walked up to him.

"Yeah Ash, you did awesome." Complimented his female companion along with her trilling Togepi in her arms.

"Thanks Mist." Ash said a little red in the face being complimented by his hidden crush but accepted the high five she gave him. The gym leader, who was an elderly woman; probably in her early 60's, just smiled at the two.

"Ah young love. It's such a wonderful thing." She said with a smile

"He/She's not my girlfriend/boyfriend." Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Ahh hidden love yet to be confessed, even sweeter." She said.

"Sorry he is just my best friend." Misty tried to correct her.

"Yeah eww, why would I go out with Misty?" Ash said putting on a disgusted face even though he really would go out with her in a heartbeat. " I think I'll take a pass on that one."

"Yeah." Misty said with hurt well hidden in her voice, Ash being Ash was too dense to notice. The gym leader looked at Misty and could see the pain behind those blue eyes and sighed.

"My mistake, old age makes you think weird." She said not taking her gaze off the redhead.

"Thanks again for the badge." Ash said feeling uncomfortable with all the silence. "Bye!" he added as he headed out the door with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Brock behind him. Misty finally realizing she was the only one left and the gym leader just staring at her intently gave a quick smile and ran after the two who were taking the lead. _God help those two. Un confessed love shouldn't be held in forever, and they make such a lovely couple, luck_ _to um both._ The leader thought sadly as she waved goodbye to the trio.

"Well guys does this seem like an okay spot to make camp?" asked Ash looking from the map to the open area in the forest.

"Yeah it seems perfect." Brock agreed. "Maybe now you can live on your own for 10 minutes in the wild without calling for help." He joked setting down his backpack on the ground and stretched his arms out.

"Hardy Har Har." Ash said sarcastically dropping his bag next to Brocks and lay down on the cool grass with his hands behind his head. He was a little surprised that he hadn't heard a remark from Misty and knew something wasn't right.

"You ok Mist? You haven't said anything since we left the gym." Ash asked Misty sitting back up and supporting himself on his hands.

"Hm? Oh me. Yeah I'm fine just a little tired I think." She laughed nervously. "I'll go get some firewood while Brock cooks dinner." She offered handing Ash her Togepi.

"Here Ash could you watch Togepi for me? I'll be right back. Ok be good for Ash." Misty cooed to her loveable Pokemon. It trilled something and luckily only Misty understood what it said. _Daddy. _Misty gave it a light smile before going out to collect some wood.

"Ash you set up the sleeping bags while I cook." Brock ordered while getting out his pan and collecting a few sticks to start a small fire while he waited for Misty.

"Alright, come on Pikachu." Ash said as he picked up all three backpacks in one hand and tried to hold Togepi in another. He found a nice grassy spot by an old oak tree and decided that would be the best place to set up. "Here Pikachu watch Togepi for me ok?" Ash asked as he set Togepi on the floor and watched it chase after a baby Butterfree. He rolled out all the three sleeping bags, Brocks, his, and then Misty's, and set the bags to their designated sleeping bags. After 10 minutes Misty came back with an armful of wood and dropped it by the small fire Brock was cooking over.

"Thanks Misty." Brock said not taking his eyes off the food.

"No problem. Hey sweetie, miss me?" she sweetly asked her Togepi as she picked it up and it happily trilled being back in its mother's arms.

"All right guys dinner is served." Brock announced handing all of them a plate with creamy chowder inside. Everyone sat down on the two longs that sat alongside the fire and Ash greedily ate his soup while Misty moved her spoon in circles every now and then in the soup, taking small slurps to satisfy her grumbling stomach.

"Misty, you're not eating." Ash noticed after drinking the last drop of soup in his plate and setting it to the side.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'm gonna turn in early if you don't mind." She said setting her plate on the ground so Togepi could finish it up, not that it was that empty to start with. "Night' guys." She said getting up from the log. "Ash could you take Togepi with you when you go to bed? Thanks." She added before heading over to her sleeping bag.

"Sure." Ash said with a little bit of worry. _Not talking, not eating, what's wrong with her?_

Misty tossed and turned all night. _'Yeah eww, why would I go out with Misty?' _That thought stung in her mind all through the night till she woke with a startle. The sun was starting to come out over the mountains and was reflecting itself on her face. She breathed in the soft breeze that was blowing by and hoped today would be better. By the amount of sunlight she was guessing it was about six thirty, to early for the other two to be up. _Good maybe I can find a lake to swim in_ she thought but when she turned around one sleeping bag was empty. _Where's Ash and Pikachu? _She heard a distant voice and recognized immediately that it belonged to Ash. She got up and went to go follow the source of the voice to see why Ash was up so early.

"That lady was whack wasn't she Pikachu?" Ash laughed as he skipped a black stone across a small pond he found. His Pikachu just agreed with him even though he knew that Ash liked Misty a lot and so did Misty. Misty hid behind a bush she found nearby because she planned on jumping out and surprising him; see if he maybe would fall into the pond. Before she had the chance to jump out Ash spoke again.

"But really, can you imagine me going out with a girl like her?" he said almost as a joke skipping another pebble. Misty felt like her whole body shut down and all she could do was sit there and listen. " I mean all she does is yell at me and fight with me. And what is with the whole tomboyish act? And that orange hair, whoa, and…" Ash kept on going but Misty didn't hear the rest because she ran back to the camp tears rolling down her cheeks. "But that's just what most people see of her. She really is the prettiest girl ever, with the nicest eyes, and she's smart and the kindest you'll find, and her hair is just what attracts me the most, next to her eyes and personality of course. She is just real and is right in front of me. But I'm too much of a coward to tell her the truth." He said throwing a rock hard into the pond causing a huge splash to land on Pikachu. It growled fiercely and sparks began to come from its red cheeks. "Whoops sorry about that buddy, didn't mean to throw it that hard." He apologized. Pikachu just nodded its head accepting the apology and shook its fur to dry himself off. He then climbed up Ash's leg up to his hat and pointed to the sky. Ash looked up and realized it was getting late and the guys would wonder where he was. He headed back to camp just in time to see Brock getting ready and Misty, cooking? Misty looked really angry too, her eyes were redder than her hair.

"Mornin' guys." Ash said cheerfully taking a seat on the log.

"Morning Ash." Brock replied sitting next to him on the log.

"Morning." Misty grumpily said stirring the eggs in the pan hard.

"Jeez someone woke up moody." Ash said. "What crawled up you butt? Hopefully not a Caterpie." He joked to Brock but Misty was in no laughing mood.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She said in harsh tone.

"Woah Misty chill it was just a joke." He said with a little fear.

"Sorry, my tomboyish personality doesn't allow me to chill." She said taking a step closer to him. Ash stood up and faced her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard you at the lake you jerk, if you hate fighting with me and being with me why do you let me travel with you huh?" she asked.

"Because you've been following me around for your stupid bike since the beginning of time!" he yelled at her.

"Well what would you do if all of a sudden I just left huh?" she asked him her voice growing louder.

"I'd be the happiest guy on earth!" he countered.

"Guys come on relax." Brock said trying to stop the fight.

"Stay out of this!" they both screamed at him and he sat back down with Pikachu.

"So you want me to leave then? Fine!" she yelled grabbing her stuff and picking up her Togepi who was clutching to Pikachu and refused to let go. "Come on Togepi, time to go." She said trying to detach her Pokemon away from Pikachu. She finally succeeded but saw the sadness in its and Pikachu's eyes. She gave it one last look before setting it down next to Pikachu. This was the second toughest thing she had to do today. "Togepi be a good Pokemon, Brock and Pikachu will take care of you ok. I love you." She sad sadly kissing its front spike. She got back up and faced Ash again.

"I really hope you're happy now." She said sadly.

"I'm happier than happier." He said smugly since he won the battle.

"I wish I never met you!" She screamed with tears running down her face as she ran out of the forest and away from her life.

"Well good for you, just run away!" he screamed back at her as he fell to the ground crying and wishing he could just take it all back.

**End of Flashback**

Misty tried hard to not let any more tears fall down her face, she had cried enough, and she wasn't going to cry any more, he really wasn't worth it.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked her sadly after they both came back to reality and realized they weren't in the forest anymore but sitting on a bench in a deserted park.

"Because you wanted me too." She said sadly as she wiped away a tear.

"Misty, I never wanted you to leave, we both said stupid things and we didn't mean what we said, did you?" he asked her.

"God Ash I don't know. You got me so mad I didn't know what to think, I still don't!" she exclaimed standing up.

"Misty, I know right now we aren't on the best terms but what if you stayed at my house tonight and we just go over what happened, why it did." He asked her joining her.

"Oh right so you think I'll just go to your house and run back to your arms and everything will be right and dandy again? Sorry Ketchum life doesn't work that way, and maybe this friendship wasn't meant to be." She said sadly heading back to the party. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go back to my life now and you're gonna go back to yours and forget this night." She ordered.

"No."

"What?" Misty said.

"I'm going to fix this Misty, you just watch me. Just please give me a chance?" he pleaded with her and she felt her self grow soft again, those eyes that always made her feel all gooey inside, that smile that sent butterflies in frenzy in her stomach. He hadn't changed one bit, she might have to look up at him now and he got a little more muscular and his voice changed a little deeper, but he still was that kid who's dream it was to be a Pokemon Master, the kid who was kind to everyone and saved Pokemon and lives, the kid she fell in love with all those years.

"Alright." She wearily agreed hoping she wouldn't regret this.

"Ok come on let's go." He said leading her to his car in the parking lot.

--

"Yeah Daisy I'm staying at Ash's house tonight. Yeah that kid I traveled with." Misty told her sister over the phone as Ash brought down a pillow and blanket and set it on the couch. Misty then turned a light crimson color and responded through gritted teeth. "Yes that guy. Bye Daisy." She said hanging up before Daisy could go further. _I regret the day I told her I liked him. _

"Is it ok with your sister's that you're staying?" he asked her.

"Yeah it's fine, don't worry." She assured him. Ash just nodded.

"Um my mom is still at that party and is most likely going to stay at Professor Oak's house tonight so you can see her tomorrow."

"Ok." She said sitting on the couch shutting her eyes.

"You look tired Mist, why don't you head upstairs? You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." He offered her. _Mist. _His original pet name for her and she couldn't help but blush at him calling her that again.

"No Ash it's your home, I'll take the couch." She said grabbing the pillow and blanket and spreading it out on the couch.

"No I insist, you're the guest." He said gently pushing her up to the beginning of the stairs. He starred at her for a bit and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Night'" he said turning back to the couch to go to sleep. Misty felt frozen in place. _Did he just kiss me? Nah just a friendly kiss, you kiss Jazz on the cheek when you say goodbye too. Man please save yourself the drama, DO NOT fall in love with him again. _

"Um Ash is it still the second door to your right?" she quickly asked.

"Yup." He answered as he tucked himself in with a small smile. She nodded and headed up the stairs. She entered his room and it still looked how it did a few years back. She changed into her pjs quickly, opened the sheets and slid herself in. She felt the soft comforter around her, _same comforter, same_ _desk, same color, same Ash. _She smiled to herself as she fell into a blissful sleep. 'She did it again' said one side of her mind. _Yup._ Agreed the other. _She fell back in love with him._

YES CHAPTER 2 DONE! Sorry this one was so long, that whole flashback took up most of it. I really hope you like it I know I'm starting to like it now! Reviews and comments are gladly accepted! Thanks for reading and keep your eyes open for chapter three!


	3. So This is What I Missed

Sorry for the huge setback on this chapter I got a little distracted and had a lot on my plate! Hope you guys like it

Chapter 3. So This is What I Missed.

From Previous Chapter

She felt the soft comforter around her, _same comforter, same_ _desk, same color, same Ash. _She smiled to herself as she fell into a blissful sleep. 'She did it again' said one side of her mind. _Yup._ Agreed the other. _She fell back in love with him._

End of Flashback

The sun rose over the peaceful hills of Pallet Town. People began to start their daily routine, mail boy driving around handing out the newspapers, kids running off to school, parents driving quickly for that meeting, the everyday hustle and bustle of Pallet Town. Misty finally awoke when the sun shone through her window, and with a stretch and quick yawn, she sat herself up. She wore a genuine smile on her face, feeling a kind of feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, but it soon faded when she looked around to her unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I?_ She asked her self puzzled but then remembered she spent the night at Ash's house. She got out of bed and stole a quick glance at the mirror.

"Woah, I'm a mess." Misty said to herself. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed through her hair to make it look neater. Putting on her robe she walked down the stairs following a sweet smell of pancakes that filled the room. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Ash over the stove cooking and flipping pancakes in his blue robe.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Oh morning Mist." He said in his normal cheery tone. "Hope pancakes are alright?" He asked her setting a plate of 2 pancakes in front of her with a smiley face on it.

"Yeah its fine." She said taking a seat at the table and she began digging into her pancakes. "Since when do you cook?"

"Misty I'm 21, I'm not totally incompetent." He joked joining her at the table with his breakfast. Misty just gave a smile laugh and continued eating.

"So Ash what's new with you?" She asked trying to get rid of the silence there was besides the scraping of forks on plates.

"Nothing really I guess, I got into the Elite Four 3 years ago, which is pretty close to my dream of being a Pokemon Master." He said shrugging his shoulders while taking a sip of his juice.

"Congratulations, that's great Ash." She complimented him, never knowing he actually got that far. He smiled at her and kept going.

"Yeah its great, it's got its downs too of course, being recognized everywhere, luckily since Pallet is so small its not such a big deal anymore when I go out, but the press is hard to escape sometimes." He told her. "What about you Miss I Want To Be A Water Master? How's your life coming along?" He asked her taking a forkful of a pancake and putting it in his mouth.

"Me? Well I'm running the gym now and nothing really otherwise, just back where I started I guess." She said a little regretfully. Ash just nodded at her and the conversation ended. Both wanted to say something more but what could be said? After a few minutes Misty spoke up.

"I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind Ash." She said grabbing her plate and setting it in the sink.

"Oh yeah go right ahead." He told her following her tactic. Misty just smiled and disappeared up the stairs. Ash just sighed and inwardly cursed himself for not saying anything else. _You're such a coward._ He then headed to the guest bathroom to get changed as well.

--

Misty hummed to herself in the shower as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. While the hot water was rushing onto her body, she let her mind wander away. _Wasn't that was a great conversation._ She thought sarcastically. _What happened to, oh we will talk about what happened, why it did. We didn't even touch the subject! He hasn't seemed he changed really though. Oh shut up Misty and forget about this kid, by later today you will be back in Cerulean and this whole soap opera will be done with._ Misty thought as she turned off the shower and began to dry herself off. She went back to the room and began to sort through her bag for something to wear. Deciding on wearing a nice blue tank top to go with a cute jean skirt her sister gave her a few years back, she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to see what else she could get out of Mr. Pokemon Master. To her surprise, she saw a couple sitting on the couch while talking to Ash, a very familiar couple. Ash turned around and gaped at the beauty standing in front of him. When the couple took note of her entrance also one of them squealed with delight and ran up to give her a hug.

"Oh Misty I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed not letting go of the hug. _I see she hasn't changed either._ Misty thought with a smile.

"Its great to see you too Mrs. Ketchum." She replied a little strained from the lack of air.

"Um mom, a little to much?" Ash said a little embarrassed seeing the color change in Misty's face from her normal peach color to a reddish color.

"Sorry dear." She replied letting go of Misty. "My haven't you grown into a beautiful young lady." She said examining Misty fully to which Misty just blushed.

"Thanks Mrs. K, you look great too." She replied when something caught her eye, a sparkling thing on her left hand's ring finger. _How long has that been there?_

"Its great to see you Misty." The second person said shaking her hand.

"Yeah Professor, its been a while." She replied and noticed he too wore a band around his finger. She put two and two together and put on a small smile.

"How long have you two been married?" she asked curiously once everyone got over the excitement of her being there.

"Four great years. Right honey?" Mrs. Ketchum said putting her head on Professor Oak's shoulder.

"That's right Delia." He said putting his arm around her waist. Suddenly a little ball of yellow came running into the room and jumped into Misty's arms much to her delight.

"Oh my gosh! Pikachu!" She exclaimed surprised as it rubbed its head against her chest. All these memories reminded her of the old days. She pet his soft golden fur as she pondered back to her traveling days. _Wow I guess I missed a few things in ten years. _She sadly thought to herself trying to picture Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oaks wedding and her not being there, Ash finally getting into the Elite and her not there to congratulate him and cheer him on, seeing Ash and Pikachu get stronger and fight through more adventures.

"I brought Pikachu back for you Ash, he's gotten all his shots and he's in tip top shape." Professor Oak said breaking Misty out of he thoughts. She let Pikachu run back to his trainer and Pikachu licked Ash's cheek before resting himself in his usual spot of Ash's head.

"Thanks Professor." He responded.

"Well we got to get going sadly, we just wanted to come by and see you Misty." Mrs. Ketchum said opening the door. "Hope to see you soon Misty, bye sweetie!" She said to Ash and Misty, waving out the door with her husband.

"Yeah sure!" she said waving back and Ash shut the door as he waved good-bye to his mom.

"Sorry about that, she was just a little excited when I told her you were staying." He said sitting on the couch.

"Its fine." She said with a small laugh, taking a seat next to him. "So. What are we going to do today?" she asked a little nervously fiddling with her skirt a bit.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe go for lunch and then I don't know a walk, and just talk?" he said explaining to her the plan that took him all night to think of.

"All right lets go!" She said springing up. _Woah, a little too excited Misty? _She thought mentally slapping herself. _Don't forget he's the reason you are where you are, don't fall for his nicey nice act. _Ash secretly smiled at her response and re opened the door grabbing a light jacket.

"After you." He said holding the door for Misty.

"Thank you." _Since when is he such a gentleman?_ The two walked around Pallet and decided to eat in a quaint French café. The waiter took them to their table and handed them their menus.

"I will be right back." He said in a French accent. Ash just nodded his head and began scanning his menu but took small glances at Misty over the top of his menu. _She has gotten prettier over the years_, he thought to himself with a day dreamy look but when Misty felt like someone's eyes were on her and looked up he quickly snapped his gaze back to the menu.

"So um, see anything you like." He said trying to get rid of the red on his face.

"I think I'll get a salad and maybe half a chicken sandwich." She said setting down her menu. "You?"

"Probably a cheeseburger and fries." He shrugged.

"Can I take your order for you and your wife?" Asked the waiter as he whipped out his notepad.

"Oh she's not my wife, just a friend of mine." Ash corrected him with a small blush. "Um I'll have the cheeseburger, with the works, and she will have the salad with half a chicken sandwich." He answered him handing him his menu along with Misty's.

"Right away monsieur, so sorry about the confusion about you and your amie." He apologized running off to the kitchen yelling at the cook in French. Misty inwardly laughed at the confusion. _Countless times have Ash_ _and I been confused as a couple, been a while though since that happened,_ _probably since that gym leader…._Misty thought sadly of the memory that shattered her. Ash noticed Misty went awfully quiet and felt worried.

"You ok Mist?" Misty perked up again at the sound of her nickname.

"Yeah I'm fine." The waiter then brought out the food and the two ate in silence, their minds wandering into another world apart from their own. Ash ate his cheeseburger in record time. "I see you haven't lost your big appetite." Misty joked. Ash smiled at her joke and the rest of the lunch was finished in silence. Ash paid for the check, yet anther surprise to Misty, and the couple headed out the door. " So where too?" she asked looking to the sky, it probably was around 5:30ish from the amount of sunlight out.

"Go for a walk maybe?" he asked and Misty nodded her head. He decided to be bold and make the first move by reaching out and intertwining his hand with hers. Misty felt a sudden shock, almost static like, when she felt his hand but for some reason didn't move or pull away, she just waited for his next move. He smiled seeing she didn't move away her hand and led her down the sidewalk towards a nice park surrounded by a lake. The birds flew around and kids were beginning to leave the park once the arrived there, as if they were leaving to give them privacy. The two just walked down the sidewalk next the lake reflecting the sunset that was begging to descend. "Wanna sit here?" he asked her by a grassy area under a tree.

"Sure." She said sitting herself down on the soft grass and Ash took a seat next to her. With the sun going out of sight and the moon and stars taking the place of it, a brisk of wind began to flow in the air. Misty shivered a bit but then suddenly it went away when something hit her bare shoulders. _Ash's jacket? _She pulled the collar a little closer to her neck and turned her face so she was looking at Ash, and then gave him a warm smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said reflecting her grin. _Say something you idiot, you got her here, now sweep her off her feet, do something! The girl of your dreams is sitting inches away from you. _"I'm glad you decided to stay for the day Mist." He said trying to break the silence.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She said still smiling. " It was great to see your mom and everyone and just see what I missed."

"I really missed you Mist." He said scooting closer to her.

"Yeah me too." She said softly. _Hey watch it Waterflower don't fall for it._ "Hey Ash? Where do you think you would be if I didn't run off?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her a little puzzled.

"I mean would you have fought to be where you still are or would things have been different if I stayed? Do you think my leaving helped you be where you are today?"

"Misty truth be told, everyday I regret that day we had that fight. If I could go back in time I'd do anything to have stopped you from leaving, it never was the same without you there with us. That's why Brock eventually left and I took it solo with Pikachu." He said sadly.

"Brock left?"

"Yeah a few weeks after you. I was going to quit right there and then but something inside me wouldn't let me so I kept going, and now here I am." He said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you didn't quit." She said softly leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked her surprised.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you did." She said picking up her head and facing him again. He gave her smile and uncontrollably began to move closer to face. Misty automatically did the same thing and the two brushed lips and held a kiss, a sweet kiss, a kiss Misty always dreamed of encountering. _Woah time out! Do you realize you are_ _right now kissing Ash Ketchum? _When Misty realized this she immediately broke the kiss and directed her gaze back to the lake.

"Sorry about that Misty." He mumbled embarrassed of doing something like that out of the blue.

"Don't be sorry." She said flatly.

"Misty there is actually something I want to tell you." He said nervously fiddling around with his fingers.

"What is it?" she asked turned her full attention to him.

"Mist I think I-" Ash got interrupted by a melody. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "One sec sorry. Hello?"

"Ashton Ketchum where _have_ you been?! You're not home, no note, its late, do you know how worried I am right now?" exclaimed a muffled voice through the phone.

"Mom I'm not a little kid anymore! I just went out to lunch with Misty and then went for a walk no big deal." Ash explained to his mother. "Yeah ok mom I'm coming home, yeah we are both fine, yup love you too, bye." Ash finished hanging up the phone. "You'd think after all these years I'd gain a little independency but guess not." Ash said with a laugh as he stood himself up and reached out his hand to help Misty up.

"Still mommy's little boy after all these years?" she joked accepting his outstretched hand and pulled her self up.

"Guess so." He said smiling and leading her back towards the house. Both tried to ignore the fact that just moments ago they were sharing a kiss and just walked together in awkward silence. _What was he trying to tell me before?_ She asked herself puzzled but then saw the house in view with figure she made out to be a furious Mrs. Ketchum tapping her foot on the front step.

"There you are!" she exclaimed enveloping both Misty and Ash in a worried hug. "I was scared something happened to you." She finished letting go.

"We're fine mom thanks." He said getting inside. Mrs. Ketchum had a surprised look on her face when she saw Ash's jacket on Misty's shoulders but then replaced it with a wide grin. _Awh isn't that adorable._

"Alright honey just checking. See you later." She said giving him a kiss on the head. "Bye dear." She said giving Misty a hug and then headed towards Professor Oak's house.

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum." Misty waved back. Misty handed Ash back his jacket. "Thanks Ash." She said quietly.

"Sure."

"I need to um call my sisters and tell them I'm probably going to go there tomorrow morning; its too late out to go there tonight." She said quickly excusing herself and went up the stairs.

"Go ahead I'll be right up." He said when the doorbell rung. _Who could it be at this late an hour? _He opened the door to reveal the one person that could ruin this all. _Oh shit._

"Ashy I missed you!" squealed a brunette with a short skirt, heels and low cut top as she walked into the house and gave him a hug.

"Gina what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear we broke up." He said sternly worming himself out of her grasp.

"Oh I knew you were just joking so I came by as a little surprise." She said pulling herself into him and locking him into a kiss. Ash not knowing what to do just stood there till he heard another voice.

"Hey Ash I don't think you phone is-" But when Misty saw the sight in front of her she dropped the phone hearing the phone shatter into pieces. Misty not sure what to do grabbed the bits of the phone and hid it behind her back.

"Misty!" He said pushing Gina away from him.

"Who's that?" Gina asked in her preppy voice.

"Um Gina, this is Misty, a friend of mine, and Misty this is my friend Gina-"

"I'm his girlfriend." She said proudly wrapping her arms around Ash's arm. _How in the world did I ever go out with someone like her? This chick is a complete psycho! _Ash asked himself madly remembering how it was a publicity act, one he really didn't enjoy, especially because she was so annoying, fake, and clingy.

"Mist no it's not like what it looks like." Ash tried to explain removing his arm from Gina's and began getting closer to Misty.

"No I understand Ash, um sorry I interrupted I'm just going to go now." Misty said sadly walking out the door and caught a cab out of Pallet directing it to Cerulean.

"Mist." Ash said sadly as he saw his one true love leave away, leaving just the gas from the cab behind.

All right this is a good place to stop I think. Sorry for the set back, it's been kind of heck tic this week since school starts Monday and I'm not to prepared. I really hope you like it so far, this chapter wasn't my favorite towards the end but if I didn't really clear it up to well Ash definitely broke up with Gina, it wasn't like a secret affair or anything so don't throw anything at me about that whole thing. And also when the waiter referred to Misty as Ash's "amie" he meant his friend for those of you who don't know French.


	4. A Day in the Life of the Heartbroken

Well I hoped to finish this chapter before classes start tomorrow but I have about and hour and a half to write this before I have to go to bed so I'm guessing it wont be done tonight but I'm going to try and work on this story as much as I can, hopefully 1 more chapter after this . Here is chapter 4, enjoy.

From Previous Chapter

"No I understand Ash, um sorry I interrupted I'm just going to go now." Misty said sadly walking out the door and caught a cab out of Pallet directing it to Cerulean.

"Mist." Ash said sadly as he saw his one true love leave away, leaving just the gas from the cab behind.

End Flashback

"Misty come on you have to talk to one of us, please?" Violet pleaded knocking on Misty's bedroom door. "Your turn." She said hearing no response and Daisy moved into her spot.

"Misty we can't help you if you don't talk, really it's been 2 days since this incident and we don't even know what happened!" Daisy exclaimed banging on the door. Once more, silence. "I give up, anyone else gonna give it a go?" She asked turning to her sisters.

"I think the best thing to do would be leave her alone, she just needs time to herself and when she's ready she will come to us." Lily said heading down the stairs to the leaving room.

"Woah since when did you become a counselor?" joked Daisy, but Lily just gave her a 'don't mess with me' look and she backed off. _What could have_ _happened that made Misty crumble like that?_ Lily thought to herself with worry. She knew Misty still had a tough shell, that was one thing she didn't leave from her childhood, and something really big had to have happened to make her be in the state she was. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Daisy said flatly, the whole ordeal was bringing down everyone not just Misty. She opened the door and immediately Jazz walked in with chocolates and a bouquet of white roses, Misty's favorite.

"Alright where's the old girl?" she asked. Everyone pointed upstairs meaning she was in her room. Jazz then turned back to her worried self and sat on the couch next to Lily. "How's she doing?"

"Well she's trapped herself in her room for the past 48 hours, hasn't spoken to anyone, hasn't eaten, this is getting out of hand guys, she is going to get sick if we don't do something." Violet said worried leaning against the wall. Jazz looked up the stairs with a determined look and stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Good luck." Daisy said with a wave of her hand, lying down on the couch opposite Lily. Once Jazz was out of view and up the stairs Daisy spoke again. "But better women than you have tried." And Daisy closed her eyes trying to go to sleep, since everyone had been up all night worrying about Misty.

"Mist? Misty come on open up it's me Jazz." Jazz asked her through the door. She could hear a faint sniffle and then finally a small voice broke through.

"Jazz, please go away." Came a soft whisper from the other side but Jazz recognized it clearly to be her voice.

"Misty I just want to help you, please, I hate seeing you like this. What happened? Did Ash do something?" Jazz asked trying to guess what in the world could have happened to make her end up like this. Immediately when Misty heard that cursed name she couldn't control herself.

"JUST GO AWAY!" she bellowed making Jazz back away from the door and fly down the stairs.

"Ok, that didn't work out that well." Jazz pointed out the obvious. "So what's plan B?"

"We wait for her to come to us." Violet said with a sigh. "Come on guys lets eat something, we can't starve ourselves either." She said heading into the kitchen with Daisy, Lily, and Jazz on her heels. Up at the top of the stairs a girl with messed up orange hair and puffy eyes opened her door slightly to see if anyone was still out there. When she heard that no one else was down stairs she went back into her room and let her tears cry once more. She dragged her feet and fell back on to her bed and pulled her pillow over her face. _How could have everything gone so bad so fast?_ Misty thought to herself. 'Told you it was a bad idea to fall for him. You are right back where you were 10 years ago. That kid was and still is nothing but trouble. The whole fame thing got to him and now he has that slut like a bracelet on him.

"But we kissed." Misty said softly. 'Yeah it was just a trap Misty. Maybe life is just supposed to be this way, just try and forget about him and move on with your life. You are just one of the many charms that was on that bracelet and he doesn't care if one falls off.' Her mind told her and Misty sat herself up. "He doesn't really think of me like that right?" She said on the brink of tears again. 'What more proof do you need? He said he missed you yet he knew you were going back to the gym and he didn't look for you, he had a girlfriend and just went ahead and planted one on you anyway, he just acted all nice to you to please himself.' "No, Ash isn't like that." Misty said louder trying to stop her mind from convincing her Ash wasn't what he seemed. "He wouldn't do that to me." She finished quietly. She turned to her left to see her radio sitting on her dresser. "Maybe some music will make me feel better." She said out loud grabbing the remote from her nightstand. She sat herself up and rested her self against the headstand of her bed. She pressed the control button and the first song came on.

"_Remember when, we never needed each other_

_The best of friends, like Sister and Brother_

_We understood, we'd never be Alone_

_Those days are gone, now I want so much_

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make it right?_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice_

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

_I don't want to live this life_

_I don't want to say goodb-" _Misty changed the station. _Jeez what a song_, she thought sadly to herself seeing if maybe another station would have something better.

"This is Julie Martin on 97.4 and today's top three songs are _Kiss the_ _Girl _by Ashley Tisdale coming in third, _Don't Say You Love Me_ by M2M in second, and your top one choice, _We Belong Together_ by Mariah Carey!

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't know you_

_'Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips-" _"No." Misty said flatly changing the station once more.

"_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) _

_How it could be now or neither been (or neither been) _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you-_" "Next." Misty said with a little frustration.

"Ahora la cancion mas popular del año 2007, Entre Mi Vida!" the announcer exclaimed. "Well Spanish or not this can't be that bad." Misty reasoned but once the song started her mind immediately changed.

"_Buenas noches,_

_Mucho gusto,_

_Eras una chica mas._

_Despues de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial._

_Sin hablarme,_

_Sin tocarme,_

_Algo dentro se encendio._

_En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj._

_Estos dias a tu lado me ensearon que en verdad _

_No hay tiempo determinad para comenzar a amar._

_Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicacion, _

_No hay razon ni logica en mi corazon._

_Entre en mi vida, Te abro la puerta. Se que en tus brazos ya no habra noches desiertas. _

_Entre en mi vida, Yo te lo ruego. Te comence por extranar, Pero empece a necesitarte te luego._

_Buenas noches, Mucho gusto,_

_Ya no existe nadie mas. Despues de este tiempo juntos, No puedo volver atras. _

_Tu me hablaste,_

_Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusion._

_Quiero que seas duena de mi Corazon-_" Misty was now at a boiling point. "What is it with the radio song choices today? Did I miss something? Is today suddenly "Make Misty feel like crap" day or something?" Misty fumed. "Uh, next song." Misty said frustrated, "and please don't be a love song!" Misty silently prayed changing the radio station once more.

"_Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise,_

_And we're together; it's for real, now playing._

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss, like something more than in my mind, I see it,_

_Could be amazing, _

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end._

_We'd be laughing, watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song."_

"That's the most popular song on 93.9 folks, _If We Were a Movie_ by teen pop sensation Hannah Montana!" the announcer added after the song. Misty couldn't take it anymore, this was the last straw. "That's it!" she shouted. She grabbed the remote and with all her might lunged it at the radio silencing it once and for all. "Good riddance." She said then grabbed her pillow and screamed into it to let go of all this rage and hurt she felt inside. _Stupid Ash, stupid Ash, stupid Ash, stupid Ash!_ She kept repeating in her mind. When she realized what she was doing she set down the pillow and calmed down a bit. "Man what am I, a five year old? I'm not going to let Ash ruin my life anymore." Misty said confidently and ran into the bathroom to change out of her same outfit of 2 days ago. When she looked in the mirror she was horrified to see the image that starred back at her. Her normally shiny and bright orange hair was now a dull and frizzy pale orange color and her normally deep blue cerulean eyes were now a bleak grey color, showing no emotion, no happiness or life. Her cheeks were red and wet, her eyes all puffy. Misty barely recognized herself and decided she wasn't going to follow through with this anymore, enough was enough. She quickly jumped into the shower and combed through her hair turning herself back into her normal self. She tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen. When she walked in everyone quit their conversation and turned to look at her.

"Hey guys." She said quietly. Jazz not being able to contain herself ran up to Misty and embraced her in a big hug.

"God Mist, you had me so worried! I brought you chocolates, you know those ones you like off Ocean Avenue and um white roses, your favorite." Jazz spoke so quickly Misty barely understood her.

"Thanks." Misty said gratefully as she took a seat at the table after her sisters gave her a hug also.

"Like Misty what happened to you?" Daisy asked curious and everyone turned their attention to her. _Well they are my sisters and best friend; I guess I do owe them the truth._ Misty thought before answering her.

"Well here's what happened." Misty said explaining the whole story of her "blast from the past." On the other side of the city in the small town of Pallet, Ash Ketchum wasn't doing much better than Misty. He was lying on the couch with Pikachu resting on his stomach that was watching his trainer with worry. Normally Ash was never down, especially like this, and Pikachu didn't enjoy when his master was in this state. Ash just kept flicking through the channels on the TV till Pikachu jumped off his stomach and began pulling on the bottom of his pants. Ash looked down at Pikachu and gave him his full attention. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash said gloomily. Pikachu began to pretend to punch the air and sent small sparks from its cheeks and then pointed out the window. "You want to go train?" Ash asked sitting up. Pikachu nodded its head and jumped up to Ash's lap. "Sorry buddy I'm not really in the mood right now, maybe you could go play with Togepi out in the yard." Ash said regretfully. Pikachu nodded sadly then scurried out his doggie door to the garden in search of his little playmate that ended up staying with Ash after Misty left. Ash felt guilty for the way he was acting lately but he couldn't help it. Once he met with Misty again he thought things would be different, that things could be back to the way they were before, they could be friends again, if not more. He didn't expect that this whole mess would start. Ash sighed and laid back his head against the couches back till his phone began ringing in his pocket. He saw the caller i.d. number and he didn't know why he picked up but he did.

"Hello." He said gloomily.

"Ashy!" cooed a familiar voice over the phone. _Not again._ Ash thought cringing at her voice.

"What do you want Gina?" He said a little harshly but Gina didn't pick it up.

"Well baby you seemed so upset when I stopped by cause of your little _weird _friend that ran off. Gosh Ash you have quite a messed up past, but I'm here to make it all better. How about you come over and we go out to dinner at that fancy restaurant that just opened up and then you and I can have a little fun later." She said slyly with a laugh. _In your dreams you little slut._ Ash thought but didn't say anything out loud. He took a deep sigh and answered her.

"No." he said sternly.

"What did you say?" She answered back a little angry.

"No, want me to spell it out? We broke up, get the picture?" Ash explained to her. "There is one girl I love." Ash said taking a pause. "And its not you so wipe that smile off your face. Now if you don't stop calling me I will pull out a restraining order on you so like bye." He said impersonating her. Gina hung up the phone with a huff and decided to see what boys she could pick up at the Hypee Club tonight. "I must have been crazy to have gone out with her." Ash said to himself when the doorbell rang. He got up stretch his arms a little bit and walked to the door dragging his feet. The doorbell then repeatedly began ringing. "I'm coming!" Ash shouted as he went to answer the door. When he opened the door Brock immediately walked in not even bothering to say hi and grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright Ash I'm giving you 10 seconds to explain to me what you did to Misty, now." He said furiously. Ash was shocked at his friends' actions and Brocks sensed it and his face calmed a bit. "Man sorry, I didn't mean to be that harsh. Just sit down." He said leading Ash to the couch and Brock pulled up a chair in front of the couch. Ash sat obediently on the couch like a puppy, waiting for its master next command.

"Can I ask what in the world is going on here?" Ash asked rubbing his neck a little big from the spot where Brock grabbed him.

"My girlfriends been biting my head off and telling me to come here and get you to apologize to Misty. I personally didn't get a chance to see Misty since she's like on lockdown or something with Jazz as the guard so I didn't push it further, you don't want to mess with her." He said with a strained laugh seeing Ash's expression remain the same. "All I know is that Misty has been miserable, she's been crying for the past 2 days, hasn't eaten, hasn't left her room, trained, done any of the shows, nothing Ash. Now I want the truth from you about what happened." He said sternly but Ash's face fell when he heard how hard Misty was taking this all.

"I don't know where to start Brock." Ash sighed as he put his head in his hands. He explained to him every detail that happened, meeting, going to the park, her staying here, his shot at telling her the secret that had been eating him up since the first day he met her, and of course Gina who came and ruined it all. When Ash finished his story he looked up at Brock who seemed to be thinking thoroughly. "And that's what happened." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Gina. 5'1 girl? Brown hair, mini skirts, short tops, outrageously high heels?" Brock questioned.

"Um yeah, otherwise the girl you tried to pick up before the press made us get together."

"I remember her, that's when I was in my girl phase." Brock joked. "But then I met Jazz and become a one women man, who soon is going to propose next week." Brock said proudly.

"Wow one women man, guess there is first for everything." Ash joked but then froze. "Woah back up, did you say propose?"

"Yup." Brock said showing off the engagement ring in his pocket. "Think there will be a wedding to follow, a certain I don't know Ketchum-Waterflower wedding perhaps?" Brock asked.

"Perhaps not. Maybe yeah when hell freezes over. Misty won't-"Suddenly the bell rung again. "God I'm going to get that thing disconnected." Ash said frustrated as he headed to answer the door. He opened the door to see his mom and step dad at the door. "Mom, Professor?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Mrs. Ketchum said hugging her son.

"Fine mom." Ash mumbled.

"We came by to help you solve this whole situation with Misty." Professor said and then acknowledged Brock. "Why Brock what a surprise, we haven't talked in a couple years." The professor said taking a seat on the couch where Ash was sitting before. Mrs. Ketchum then sat down next to him and patted the spot next to her for Ash to sit down.

"Well like I was saying before," Ash continued, " I called Misty's house a couple times but the conversation didn't get very far. I think I spoke to Daisy the first time and maybe Lily the second time? They all sound the same. Anyway when I said it was Ash and asked if I could talk to Misty they immediately said no and hung up." Ash said. " I don't know what else to do! I can't just walk over there and be all "Hey I'm here to see your sister and your not going to stop me" and just walk up to her room. They will probably set all their Pokemon on me and call the cops for personal harassment or something." Ash said resting his head against his hand on the armrest. "I give up. I can't do anything anymore. I lost my chance." Ash said softly.

"Oh no." Mrs. Ketchum said standing up turning into her lecture mom position (you know hands on hips). " Samuel is this the same boy that came to me at age 10 and said "Mommy I want to be a Pokemon trainer and be a master just like daddy"? The same boy who saved the world from Mew and Mewtwo, Entei, Lugia, and more? Ash why I've never seen you give up on something so easily. Every battle you have fought you put 110 percent of yourself into, why is this one any different?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Because mom a battle ok sure you lose some you win some, but this is entirely different, this is the real world. I just lost the one girl I've ever loved. I've done so many things that I regret and now I lost her and I knew it was a risk to bring her back here when we met at that party." Ash defensively explained to his mother.

"Ash you have nothing to regret. You did what every boy your age would have done if he met back up with his childhood sweetheart. And if you think that you are the only one who took a risk your wrong Ash. I took the risk of letting you go out and train by yourself. You were only 10 and I was scared to let you go because I didn't want you to end up like your father, getting killed by a rouge Pokemon. But I couldn't tell you that you couldn't go so I let you go and follow your dreams, and now look where you are now, a member of the Elite. See you have to put yourself out there, and honey if you put yourself out of the game, there is no way your gonna win. You can't give up on this one, think of it as another battle, think up a strategy and win your prize. Not saying that Misty is a trophy or anything to be won, but she's the thing that motivates you, she always has hasn't she?" Ash completely baffled by his mom's ability to read his mind like this just shook his head in agreement.

"How do you always know what to say mom?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Mother's intuition darling." She said with a giggle.

"You mom's right Ash, so now we have to think of how to fix this little mess." Brock said putting his hand up to his chin thinking about possible solutions.

"But what can we I do? "Sorry" doesn't seem like it will cut it." Ash mumbled.

"Well Ash you are right, sorry just wont cut it." Professor Oak explained. " You have to do something outside of the box. Something that will make Misty realize just how much you love her and that you are sorry. Show her that she means the world to you and that you will go above and beyond to win her heart. After all the saying does go "faint heart never won fair lady" am I not correct." He laughed but all there was silence. Ash then spoke up.

"Well what can I do? Misty isn't a big jewelry fan and well a Pokemon doesn't seem to great." Ash wondered.

"No Ash you really shouldn't try to give her something store bought, any person can do that, you need to give her something that comes straight from the heart. A nice poem you wrote, take her to a nice romantic evening date, make a video for her, a song." Ash took in Professor Oak's suggestions and then 1 idea popped into his head. _That just might work._ He thought to himself with a grin.

"I have an idea." Ash said standing up.

"That's a first." Brock joked but stopped when everyone gave him a glare. "Woah lighten up, just a joke." He said relaxing everyone. "Tough crowd." He mumbled.

"Thanks for that. Here is my plan but I'm going to need to pull in a few favors for this to work. Are you guys in?"

"Count me in." Brock said.

"Definitely Ash." Professor Oak replied.

"Oh I'm in sweetie." Mrs. Ketchum said in her cheery voice. Ash just smiled at all the people in his life who were always there trying to help him an cared for him, only one person was missing from the scene, and he was going to get her back, even if it cost him everything he would do it.

"Hey Pikachu come here!" Ash shouted out the door and Pikachu surprised to see his master's spirits raised again jumped into his arms with a content sigh. "Come on buddy we need to go visit some friends of ours for a mission, you in?" Ash asked his best friend. Pikachu gave a determined confirmation and Ash gave him a hug. "Come on buddy I'll explain it in the car on the way there, and maybe we can stop for some ketchup ok?" Pikachu's eyes lightened up at the word and dashed for the car.

_Some things just never change,_ Ash thought with a big grin as he chased after Pikachu.

Whoo done! Sorry about the ketchup thing I really wanted to put that in there cause everyone puts it in their stories. Well Ashy boy what are you gonna do? Suspense much? Stay tuned for the next chapter, the big finale! Also radio song credits, How Did I fall in love with you-Backstreet Boys, We Belong Together- Mariah Carey, Never Had a Dream Come True-S Club-7. Entre Mi Vida- Sin Bandera, and finally If We Were a Movie- Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus). Also for those of you who don't understand Spanish I took the time to translate the whole Spanish portion of the radio scene. "And now the most popular song of 2007, in my life(?)"

"Good night,

nice to meet you,

you were just another girl,

after five minutes together you were someone special

Without talking to me

Without touching me

Something inside turned on

In your eyes it became late and I lost control of the clock.

These days by your side taught me that in reality

There isn't time to start to love.

I feel something so deep that doesn't have an explanation.

There isn't a reasons or logic in my heart

In my life, I open the door. I know in your arms there wouldn't be lonely nights.

In my life, I beg you. I began to miss you but I began to need you later.

Good night, nice to meet you

No one else exists. After so much time together, I couldn't go back.

You talked to me, you touched me and you became my illusion.

I want you to be the owner of my heart-"

Oh yeah props to me for being able to translate that all on my own, no dictionary or online help. Whoo. K sorry


	5. It Isn't Over Yet

All right now for the big finale you have all been waiting for…Chapter 5 the big ending to Blast From the Past! I wanna quickly thank all the people who took the time to read and comment this. You guys are the best! And the support and great feedback I got from people really helped me finish this story. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. Here's the grand finale..

**From Previous Chapter**

"Come on buddy I'll explain it in the car on the way there, and maybe we can stop for some ketchup ok?" Pikachu's eyes lightened up at the word and dashed for the car.

_Some things just never change,_ Ash thought with a big grin as he chased after Pikachu.

**End of Flashback**

Ash was driving down the road back from the center of Pallet. Pikachu was sitting happily in the passengers seat relieved that Ash had a plan to get Misty back. Ash was just as pleased because somewhere deep down he knew he was going to fix this. He pulled into his driveway and entered the house with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Mom I'm home." Ash shouted into the quiet house.

"We are outside on the porch dear!" Ash heard a faint voice he recognized to be his mothers. He walked outside to see his mother, Professor Oak, and Brock sitting around the glass table on the porch.

"I got what I needed and now we need to decide how we are going to carry this out." Ash announced as he took a seat next to Brock.

"Well we need to get her sisters and Jazz out so she is alone." Brock started.

"And I have a plan how we can detain her sisters for the time being." Professor Oak continued. " But you might now be to pleased on whose help we are going to need." He finished uneasily.

"Not him." Ash whined guessing who the answer was.

"Gary works for the Kanto Gym Association and he is the only one who could do it." The professor answered him simply.

"Fine." Ashes said resting his head on top his arms. "What about Jazz?"

"Leave that to me." Brock said. Ash nodded his head and stood up.

"Well I better go to Gary's and see if he could make something up to get them to leave, some gym leader emergency or something."

"No Ash it can't be a gym leader emergency because Misty is actually the holding Cerulean City Gym Leader and she would have to go too." The professor quickly reminded him.

"This might be a little tougher than I thought." Ash said as he grabbed his keys and headed back to his car to visit his most favorite person in the world.

--

_Gary is such a slowpoke._ Ash thought to himself as he continued to knock on the door of Gary's house. Finally after what seemed years a young girl opened the door, probably the same age as Ash, just a little shorter. She had 2 brown pigtails and was wearing a white tank, jean miniskirt and white boots to complete her outfit.

"Hey Cutie." She said cheerfully with a Texas accent.

"Um hi, is Gary around?" Ash asked confused.

"Oh sure, one sec. Gare-Bare someone is here to see you!" She screamed up the stairs.

"Jessie I thought I told you not to call me that." Gary said as he walked down the stairs giving her a small tickle to her stomach to which she giggled. He gave a small laugh but then cleared his throat when he realized who should be standing there but his long time rival. "Well well well, Ash Ketchum, what brings you here?" he asked with a smirk.

"I need your help." Ash mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me, why should I help you? Mr. I'm the New Elite And Your Not. I shouldn't even be talking to you, good-bye." Gary said beginning to close the door till Ash put his hand in the way of the door shutting fully.

"You're right ok, I was a jerk, but I really do need your help." Ash pleaded. " It's Misty." He finished softly and Gary's expression softened a bit. With a deep sigh he re opened the door.

"Alright come in." He replied eyeing Ash suspiciously as he entered the house. Gary led them to the kitchen and all three of them took a seat at the small island in the kitchen. Ash just kept staring at the girl puzzled wondering who she was and Gary then quickly spoke. "Oh woops. Ash this is my girlfriend Jessie, Jessie this is Ash."

"Pleasure to me ya. Gary's told me a bit about you, something about being rivals back in the day." Jessie said shaking Ash's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Ash said with a smile.

"Alright Ashy Boy, what's this whole thing about?" Gary questioned. Ash then told Jessie and Gary the whole story, how the fought ten years ago, how they reunited at the party, how they spent the day together, and how Gina messed it all up. After explaining it all Gary gave out a deep breath. " Jeez I don't blame her, I would have done the same if I was her. Now what do you need me for?"

"You work for the Kanto Gym Association right?"

"I'm VP Ashy of the K.G.A." Gary said proudly. "Your point?"

"I need you to somehow drive out Lily, Daisy, and Violet for the day." Ash explained.

"I can do that." Gary said coolly. "What's your plan to get her?" Both him and Jessie listened attentively. Ash bit his lip and then explained his plan.

"What do you guys think?" He asked nervous.

"Since when are such a romantic?" Gary joked till Jessie hit his arm. "Ow." He said rubbing his arm.

"Come on Gary, I think its so sweet." She said with a dreamy voice. "But if you want my advice, from a girl, you should do more than just that. You have to show this Misty girl just how much you love her, and ya'll are going to have to work a little for it. But I can help you, I have a bunch of ideas." She said proudly.

"Whatever it takes." Ash replied determinedly. "So you two in?"

"Count us in." They both said simultaneously. Ash put on a big grin. _This might actually work._

--

Ash pulled into the driveway with Jessie and Gary and they entered the house. Ash led the two out to the porch and pulled up two chairs for them.

"Hey mom, we're back." Ash said taking a seat and then froze. Sitting merely a foot away from him was Jasmine tapping her foot angrily and her arms crossed over her chest. "What's she doing here?" Ash panicked to Brock.

"She wouldn't believe me Ash, she demanded to know what was going on so I had to tell her." Brock tried to explain till Jazz stood up and finished for him.

"And Brocky told me your plan and you know what I think?" She said in a furious tone looking as if she were ready to punch Ash. "I think it's the sweetest idea." She said sweetly sitting back down. "Ha you should have seen your face. Boys are such babies." She smirked.

"So you are willing to help us." Ash asked a little shaken up.

"You bet I am."

"Great. Gary said he can get the girls out too and Jessie had some ideas about how to lead up to the big event." Ash explained. " So go ahead Jessie, explain away."

"K'. Here is what ya'll gotta do." She said explaining her plan while everyone listened to her, grins forming on everyone's faces. "Got it?" She asked when she finished and everyone nodded their heads.

"Everyone know their jobs?" Ash asked when everyone entered the living room.

"Gary and I will detain Daisy, Lily, and Violet." Professor Oak responded.

"Jazz and I are going to go to Misty's and start phase one." Brock continued.

"Jessie and I are going to get as many Magnolia petals as we can find." Mrs. Ketchum then replied.

"And I'll get everything set for the last phase and wait for the heads up from Brock to put phase two into action." Ash finished.

"Right." Everyone said at the same time.

"Alright guys lets do this." Ash said with a smile.

--

"Hello, may I please speak to either Lily, Daisy, or Violet? Thank you so much." Gary spoke over the phone all professional like while everyone waited patiently in the room. "Hello Ms. Waterflower this is Gary Oak from the Kanto Gym Association and the boss would like to have a word with you and your two other sisters Daisy and Violet. It isn't anything bad, we just need to do our annual interview with the eldest member, or in this case members, of the family that is in charge of the cities gym." Gary lied to Lily. He nodded a few times and then finished. "Thank you for your time and I'll personally pick you up along with your other two sisters at noon. Good bye." Gary gave a smile as he shut his cell phone. "Easy as cake. Those three are gone so now its your turn Brock and Jazz. Gramps and I won't be able to hold them off for too long because they will end up realizing there is no annual interview and we will have to get them back. Ash you have my cell, keep my posted. Good luck." He said giving Ash a high-five and grabbing his jacket. Before he walked out the door Ash walked up to him.

"Hey Gary?" Ash asked quietly.

"Yeah Ash?" Gary said turning around.

"Thanks." Ash said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, just don't say I didn't do you any favors Ashy Boy." And with that he and the professor were gone.

"Alright guys you know what to do." He said waving to everyone leave the house.

--

Misty sat on her couch humming to a tune while reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. _Who_ _could that be?_ She thought setting down her magazine and getting up to answer the door. To her surprise Gary Oak was standing in front of her digging his shoe into the mat.

"Gary what are you doing here?" He looked up to her surprised to see she changed so much.

"Hello to you too. For your information I'm here on business, are your sisters around? We are going to be late for their interview." Gary said coolly.

"We're like here, chill." Daisy said bumping Misty over.

"Bye girls?" Misty said a little confused as she closed the door.

"So you single?" Violet curiously asked.

"Nope taken sorry." Gary said flatly. _This is going to be a very long day._ He thought to himself as he helped the girls into the car. He quickly pulled out his phone. " Triplets are in the bag, move into Phase T-Shirt."

"Got it…Gare-Bare." Brock said over the phone restraining his laughter along with Jazz's. Gary groaned and rolled his eyes as he got into the car and drove away.

_What interview? Whatever at least I got the house to myself_. Misty thought to herself as she sat back on the couch with a soft sigh but the chiming of the bell was heard again. _Now who is it?_ She thought a little frustrated. She opened the door and there was Brock and Jazz smiling at her.

"Brock, Jazz? What are you guys doing here?" Misty asked puzzled.

"Why we are here to see our favorite person." Jazz said walking in and giving Misty a hug.

"Plus I wanted to give you this, my little brothers and sisters made it for you to make you feel better." Brock said handing her a rolled up cloth. Misty took it from him and unrolled it. She raised an eyebrow as she held it up.

"Awh how sweet, a shirt, with letters all over it?" Misty said confused. All over the shirt were the letters of the alphabet written in every color possible and in every direction.

"Yeah um they wanted to show you how they can spell now." Brock quickly lied. _This is what they call spelling?_ Misty thought to herself.

"Oh I also brought some smoothies for us, yummy strawberry, whoops!" Jazz said "accidentally" spilling one of the smoothies on the shirt. "Oh jeez I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz," she said with a giggle. "You better get that into the washer Misty, strawberries stain like no other."

"Right." Misty said skeptically taking the shirt and tossing it in the washer. Brock secretly smiled to Jazz and she gave him a wink. _Phase one complete. _

"So um, while we wait for that shirt, what's new with you Misty?" Jazz asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Nothing really, just been around the house, had a few people come to the gym yesterday so I got back into the routine of being the gym leader." Misty said with a shrug. "How are you two doing?"

"Doing great." Brock said putting his arm around Jazz. Jazz agreed even though she wished it could be more than that. They had been going out for a few years, and well she thought maybe they were ready for the next level, marriage. _Come on Jazz we are here for Misty not you._

"Yeah great." Jazz said with a little strain in her voice. The three sat there in an awkward silence and Brock kept feeling the velvet box residing in his pants pocket. _Maybe now is the time to do it._ Brock though to himself and with a deep breath he turned to face Jazz.

"Jasmine do you love me?" He asked her seriously. The question startled both her and Misty.

"Um yeah, that's why I'm here." She said with a giggle but she noticed Brock didn't chance his expression. "Why do you ask?" She asked a little afraid. He got off the couch and got down on one knee. Jazz's eyes grew wide as she saw Brock pull out a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Jasmine?" Jasmine felt like something was stuck in her throat.

"Wh..What did you just say?" She choked out. She needed to hear it again.

"Will you marry me?" He said a little bet more nervous then the first time due to her hesitation.

"Are you serious?" She asked her eyes glossy from some tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Jazz and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Brock said confidently. If he knew one thing he loved her and this would prove it. Misty felt as if she were watching a movie. She looked from Jazz to Brock, and then to Jazz again to see her reaction.

"Of course I will!" She said running into his arms. Brock gave a relieved smile and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Misty stood there with a big smile on her face till the buzzer went off from the washer.

"Um I'll give you a moment alone and I'll go grab that shirt." Misty said quickly excusing herself. After Jazz regained her breath she sat back down on the couch. "Brock, that wasn't in the plan." Jazz whispered hoping it wasn't just an act.

"I know it wasn't but I want you in my plan and I thought I might as well do it now before I lose the nerve to do it later or that ring rusts." He said with a smile. Jazz reflected the smile and leaned against Brock as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Brock." Misty said as she walked back into the room with the shirt. "All the colors seemed to have faded out in the wash." Misty explained. All the letters from the shirt were gone till she opened it up and gasped. Written in the middle of the shirt with bold black letters was a message.

_**I'm Sorry.**_

_No way. _Misty thought amazed.

"Oops my phone, one sec." Brock said walking into the kitchen.

"Phase one complete, bring on the flowers." Brock said quietly into his phone.

"Roger, gardener 1 and assistant out." Mrs. Ketchum said with a giggle.

"Well now that all that's done why do we go upstairs? See your Pokemon, maybe I can check them up for you real fast Misty, make sure they are in tiptop shape. Misty?" Brock asked hearing no reply.

"Oh yeah, um come on this way." She said quickly rolling up the shirt and leading the way upstairs, trying to push a certain someone out of her mind. _He wouldn't think of something like this._ Misty thought to herself. _Would he?_

--

"Alright Jessie, you take the first 4 dozen Magnolias to make the outline and I'll take the rest of the Magnolias to do the writing." Mrs. Ketchum instructed to her handing her the beautiful white flowers with faded pink tips.

"Got it Mrs. K. Butterfree come on out." Jessie said throwing out a red and white pokeball. Butterfree emerged from its ball a little confused. "Butterfree I need ya to fly up and make sure this design works k'?" The Butterfree responded by chirping its name and it flew up into the sky. Both of them worked as fast as their hands could move and set the petals in their designated spots. Jessie wiped a little bead of sweat off her forehead, "How's that look Butterfree?" She asked.

"Butterfree Free Free." It responded.

"Mrs. Ketchum move everything on the inside 2 steps to the left." Jessie commanded and Mrs. Ketchum quickly went to fix it. "That better?" Jessie re-asked and her Butterfree nodded its head in approval. "Perfect." She said with a grin and she grabbed Mrs. Ketchum's arm. "Come on we gotta go. K' Breeder Boy phase two is done, bring her in." Jessie said over her phone.

"Got it." Brock said quickly. "Woah guys look at the sky, sunset must be early tonight." Brock pointed out pushing Misty to her bedroom window.

"Now." Jazz said quietly into the phone.

"Butterfree Stun Spore." Jessie quietly commanded from the bushes. Misty didn't see anything different about the sky but when she looked out to the garden something caught her eye. Spelled out in what seemed to be flower petals was a big heart with the words Ash and Misty in it. Some sort of dust seemed to be floating over the pedals causing the pedals to sort of glow in a way.

"Ok now a soft gust." Jessie commanded again. Butterfree did a small gust attack causing all the petals to flow away in the wind. Misty couldn't believe what she was seeing today. _First the shirt, then the petals, what is going on?_ Misty thought to herself a little worried.

"Oh will you look at the time, we gotta get going, we have that thing to go to you know." Brock said taking Jazz's hand and leading her down the stairs. "Great to see you Mist, see you later." He quickly added heading out the door.

"Phase two complete Romeo, she's all yours now." Brock said into the phone as he got into his car.

"Got it, time for phase three." Ash said over the phone.

--

"Like when is that car repair man supposed to come?" Violet complained leaning forward. They had all been sitting in the car for the past 3 hours on the side of the road. The car had somehow stopped "working" on the way to the interview and a repairman was on his way soon, or so the girls thought.

"The guy said as fast as he can." Gary said trying to keep his temper down. Violet gave a huff and sat herself back down. Gary turned on the radio and a calm song began playing. Gary and Professor Oak sat in the front just moving their heads slightly to the music trying to tune out the whines and complains from the girls. _Ash Ketchum you owe me_ _big time._ Gary thought angrily as he eyed the clock. _Damn its only almost 6_ _o'clock, 1 more hour and a half of this. Someone shoot me._ Gary shuddered closing his eyes and resting his head against the wheel.

--

Misty fell back onto her bed and let out a stressed sigh. Too many thoughts were going through her mind and they all were thanks to him.

"Ash why do you do this to me?" She said to herself sadly. She suddenly heard a small thump, then silence. Then again another thump and silence.

"Man Pikachu maybe I have the wrong window." Ash told Pikachu as he continued to throw small pebbles against the window. But then he saw movement, from a red head. Ash's heart soared when he caught sight of her. Misty was shocked, outside in her backyard was the cause of all this. Ash motioned for her to come out and she was caught. _I can't go out there, he's_ _caused enough trouble_. Misty thought even though deep down she really wanted to run out there and jump into his arms. She nodded her head and headed down the stairs and out to the backyard.

"What do you want Ash, haven't you done enough to me?" Misty said with hurt in her voice.

"Misty just hear me out please." Ash pleaded and Misty just crossed her arms in front of her chest and slowly nodded her head. Ash smiled and nodded his head to Pikachu, and Pikachu gave him a thumbs up. The little Pokemon ran to the radio and hit the round button. A soft melody began playing, a melody that Misty heard maybe once or twice but couldn't really remember the lyrics. What Ash did took her by complete surprise. Ash quickly cleared his throat and began singing along to the melody. He may not have been like the original but it still sounded beautiful. Misty was on the verge of tears again.

"_Open up_

_Your heart to me_

_And say what's on your mind_

_I know that we have been thorough so much pain_

_But I still need you in my life, this time_

_I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_Cause I see heaven in your eyes._

_I figured out what to say to you_

_Sometimes the words come out so wrong_

_And I know in time that you will understand_

_And what we had is so right this time_

_And I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_All those endless times we tried_

_To make it last forevermore_

_And baby I know_

_I need you_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_I see heaven_

_I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_Cause I see heaven_

_In your eyes"_

Misty couldn't believe what she just heard. He had sung her that song and she was able to catch all the truth behind the words. _He really loves me._ Misty thought and then she realized that maybe he never stopped.

"I really do." Ash said.

"As…Ash." Misty stuttered.

"No Misty me first." He said walking up to her. "I'm sorry ok. I was a jerk all those years ago and I was a coward because I didn't tell you what I really wanted to and I let you out of my life once, but I'm not gonna lose you again." Misty just nodded not knowing what else to do. "Gina and I never went out, it was a whole publicity thing, there was and is only one girl for me and the fact that I never told you how I felt has haunted me for the past 10 years and I freaked a bit when I saw you and I was ready to tell you but then it all got messed up and this was the only way I knew how to tell you how I felt."

"And that would be?" Misty asked softly. Ash gave her a smile, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"That you're my world, and I love you." Ash said breaking the kiss. Misty overwhelmed by all this just collapsed in his arms and began letting her tears run freely.

"I'm sorry Ash." Misty kept repeating over and over into his shirt and he just rubbed her back and kissed her on the head.

"It's ok Misty, its over." He told her lifting up her face and wiping away her tears. He stood up and pulled her up. "Come on lets head back inside." He said kissing her forehead and intertwining his hand with hers. She nodded her head and the couple walked into the house. The worst was now over.

--

The beeping alarm went off at 7:30 and Gary woke up with a startle. He glanced at his watch. "Woah 7:30? They should be done by now." Gary said turning to his right to see everyone asleep as well. "Grandpa wake up." He said shaking Professor Oak.

"Mmm wha?" He said sitting up and stretching his arms. "We're done?" He turned around to see all three girls stretched out in the back seat.

"Hey girls the repair man came." Professor Oak said gently pushing Lily's arm.

"Oh god it was about time!" Violet whined as she sat herself up.

"Yeah I missed my soap for this stupid interview that we never got to." Daisy said crossing her arms.

"Actually girls there wasn't an interview, we needed to get you away from Misty for the day because Ash had a plan to get her back and he needed you out of the way." Gary explained.

"HE WHAT?!" all three exclaimed red in the face.

"Drive Gary Drive!" Professor Oak commanded quickly and Gary quickly started the engine, made a U-turn and floored the pedal straight to Cerulean.

"I'm going to call my lawyer on you for kidnapping." Daisy complained as Gary pulled into the driveway.

"I didn't kidnap you, I took you out for the day, and trust me it's the last time I do." He said getting out of his car and slamming his door shut. "What are you guys doing out here?" He asked when he saw Brock, Jazz, Mrs. Ketchum, and Jessie sitting on the stoop of the house.

"Waiting for Romeo to tell us what happened." Jazz said. "Uh-oh" She panicked seeing the girls walk up to them.

"Move." Violet said sternly as she pulled out her key from her purse. _Run Ash, mad sister on the loose_. Brock thought to himself as Violet put the key into the lock. She pushed open the door, "Misty Waterflower where are you!" She screamed.

"We're right here, no need to shout." Misty said popping her head over the sofa. Violet was surprised to hear no yelling and to see Misty so calm. Everyone entered the house and walked around to the front of the couch and everyone's expression softened. Lying on the couch was Misty with Ash wrapping his arms around her waist as he lay behind her. His head was rested on top of hers and both tried to ignore the fact that everyone was starring at them open mouthed.

"Could you move, your blocking the TV." Misty said motioning with her hand for them to move over.

"Did I miss something here?" Daisy asked confused. Everyone just smiled relieved that the plan worked. Misty and Ash sat up on the couch with an innocent smile.

"Nope." They said together. Misty then explained.

"Really we are fine, this was just a small bump in the road, and we got over it." Misty said with a smile as she held Ash's hand and he reflected her grin.

"I need some aspirin." Violet said putting her hand up to her head.

"Me two." Daisy and Lily said together walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Brock, congratulations on the engagement." Ash said fixing his eyes on the diamond ring on Jazz's finger.

"Thanks man. We are really excited for the wedding. Think there is going to be another one to follow?" Brock said raising his eyebrow.

"Who knows maybe?" Ash said kissing Misty on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah maybe." Misty said with a smile as she leaned into Ash, in the arms of the guy who she truly belonged in.

There ya go! It's not exactly amazing but its cute right? I really hope you liked it and keep your eye out for my new story coming out in a couple days, Forget Me, Forget Me Not. 00. Thanks for reading I hope you're not disappointed and who knows maybe I'll write the sequel of the marriage or something? Oh by the way the song Ash sang was "Heaven in Your Eyes" by Nick Carter, its actually a really nice song


End file.
